Description: The research support services sponsored by the RCMI Program are the Molecular Biology Research Laboratory (MBRL), the Cell Culture Research Laboratory (CCRL), the Electron Microscopy Research Laboratory and Photography Center (EMRL/PC), and the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Center (NMRC). The RCMI support for these facilities includes 50% of the salary and fringe benefits for the managers of the MBRL and CCRL, and 25% of the salary and fringe benefits of the manager of the NMRC. Given the limited amount of use of the EMRL/PC for EM work in recent years, its support by RCMI is proposed to end and the facility shut down. The confocal microscope and the slide preparation system, the pieces of equipment that have been used routinely in the EMRL, will be relocated for the convenience of the scientists. Discussions are underway with university administrators about the disposition of the EM equipment in the facility. Other support includes a minimal supply allowance for each facility to purchase disposable supplies and gases, equipment purchases (as dictated by Center scientists), and an equipment repair allowance for service of instrumentation that is not under service contract. It is proposed that the RCMI Program continue to support the three facilities named above (MBRL, CCRL, and NMRC) for the next funding cycle. The facilities have contributed significantly to the enhancement of the biomedical research infrastructure at the University and to the research productivity of RCMI-affiliated scientists by providing equipment and/or expertise not available in an individual investigator?s laboratory. These facilities have also provided training in state-of-the-art methodologies for scientists, staff and students.